


[空时空] R.P.G.

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: CP：空时空主要角色死亡但后来又复活预警（
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[空时空] R.P.G.

**Author's Note:**

> • 樽美奈（タルミナ）是编的，为了发音凑tarumina（w  
> • 基本是大纲文…  
> • 如果不嫌弃的话

阳光已经很久没光顾过这里了。

茶屋老板撑起竹竿放下摇摇欲坠的蓝底白染花布帘，看向几尺高的头顶那终年不散的滂沱迷雾。

他的茶屋是这条通往落月城的路上最后一个歇脚的地方。说是茶屋，其实只是简陋的流动茶摊。每天被他从山脚下的村子挑上来，卖点热的茶水，油豆腐和三色丸子。几块木板一搭，便是一摊一座。

路途遥远，收益也微薄。许多前往那座落月城的旅人来到他的茶屋时，看起来早已酒足饭饱。

……还是多吃些吧。

茶屋老板望向这些摩拳擦掌地前往落月城的旅人，内心叹道。

毕竟，这便是最后一餐了。

自打祖辈开始，茶屋老板一家就生活在山脚下那座村子。

山上便是那座城。

远山孤村，即使是举行祭典的夏季，远道来客也极为稀少。

所以也极少有人知晓，很久以前，这条路尽头的落月城还不叫落月城。

这座如今令外地人趋之若鹜、令当地人闻风丧胆的鬼城，以前倒有个颇为风雅名字。

樽美奈。

不止名字风雅。

据村里老人们说，在被活人的世界遗弃之前，樽美奈大抵还是旧朝王城。当年身着官服狩衣的王族多若繁星，进进出出，雪白衣角拂过浅叶残樱。那副盛景光是想想，就仿佛天端落下来云雪。

茶屋老板记得自己祖父曾经浑浊着双眼，悉悉索索地掀开古旧桃木家具的抽屉板，干枯的手指掏出一块靛蓝色物什。

不知曾经属于谁，看着像是前朝旧物。

简简单单一只耳饰。

却莫名有种艳诡冷光。

祖父将那靛蓝耳饰拿到烛火下，拍进他手中，嘱咐他靠近些看。

灯下，小巧滑石甫一入掌——明明一副玲珑轮廓，那重量却坠得茶屋老板掌心生疼。

或许是蜡烛芯晃得太厉害。

烛光摇曳，茶屋老板眼睛一花，竟从那冷清的蓝里看出一抹血色来。

……嘘。

祖父食指扣在嘴唇边，将那枚靛蓝物件收回抽屉板下的暗格，谆谆示意当年年龄尚幼的茶屋老板。

——这是祖父的曾曾祖父豁出性命，从那百鬼夜行都不肯进的樽美奈城里捡出来的。

近些年，络绎不绝来樽美奈城寻宝的人们，喜欢称它为「落月城」。

因为地处山巅，山路崎岖又多潮湿雨雾。对樽美奈城中那些道不清有无的旧朝遗珍有十足念想的旅人们远远看去，樽美奈城就像被悬在夜色中压得最低的那道云尖上，月亮举头咫尺可得。

落月。

距离茶屋老板的摊子再远上些许，一块歪歪斜斜、半沉黄土的地碑便写着这几个字。

有如此风雅的名字却也无济于事。

如今络绎不绝的旅人各个都不怕死，前赴后继赶来这里，口中念念的都是落月城里那些旧王都遗落下的宝藏。

然而如今的落月城——曾经的樽美奈城也和旧日一样，只见有人进，不见有人出。连那条山路都仿佛成了单向通行。

除了在路边摆摊卖些果腹食点的当地村民，从未有人从山顶那条路的尽头返还。

但曾经早在茶屋老板祖父的曾曾祖父那辈，却也有过那么零星两三人，活着从那座城走出来。

茶屋老板祖父的曾曾祖父便是其中一员。

可惜据祖父所说，当年逃出来的几个青年周身衣物破烂不堪，人人神智混乱，嘴里也尽是胡言乱语。不外乎夹杂着几句对前朝宫苑亭台楼阁美景的零碎赞美，再有些还依稀能辨认的，却似乎是在向当地人谁都不认识的神明告饶。

明明进城时还是胆大的年轻人，出城来时也才只过去一天。然而这几人双脚双腿却均是颤颤巍巍，仿佛站不稳的朽岁老翁。

随后便扑通一声，几人纷纷拜倒在地。

对着樽美奈城方向反复俯首，额角也磕出胆战心惊的淋漓鲜血。

有好奇的村民靠得近些，便听到他们口中那位陌生神明名字。

鬼神大人。

鬼神大人。

时节正值春天正中央，天气像村口打闹的幼童般顽皮。

茶屋老板掀起布帘，瞧了瞧葱茏的那座山，山顶樽美奈城的轮廓隐隐镀着暗色的云边。

大约是要下雨了。

他看了看将晚天色，心中发愁。

今天他的茶摊虽然摆了上，却始终不曾有人光顾。

樽美奈这一带不比山脚下村落。或许因为常年鬼气森森，不见活气，便连天色也要畏上几分，太阳竟都落得早些。

何况山中动物也甚是稀少，只得依稀几声鸟鸣，半片羽毛都不曾见过。而大概是多年吸去了城内那些一去不还的旅人的生命，四周植物倒是亭亭成林，树荫葳蕤，凉爽怡人。

山脚下的村子道长途远，茶屋老板本也只是赚个勉强糊口的银钱。又天性不善争抢，便只得这条路上最后一个空位。

但这赴死之人的生意，老实人做起来心中终是有些忐忑。所以这些年间村里的年轻人跑的跑逃的逃，但凡四肢健全能出去谋条生路的，便决计不会再留在这樽美奈城附近听天由命。

然而当茶屋老板看着自己今天一串也没有卖出去的丸子发愁时。

却发现远方昏昏濛濛的山路上，似乎有一个许久未曾见过的仿佛年轻人般的身影，正晃晃悠悠地上山来。

待那年轻身影走近，才发觉不过是个少年人。

一头暗琥珀色短发，一身松绿和服。浪人似地半敞着前襟。

对方容颜略显憔悴，眉眼倒是漂亮出众。只是仿佛从山脚村子走上来便耗去他许多力气似的，正撩起袖子，接二连三用手掌掩着嘴打起呵欠。

这少年腰间松松散散挎着柄分不出长剑或长刀的兵器，安静敛在与少年这副形容不符的精致剑鞘里。随他晃悠悠的步子，跟他嘴里叼着的那根浅色麦草梗一般左右晃来晃去。

不过少年一路笑脸迎人，眯起的眼角也令人心生亲近。所以腰间虽配刀剑，却煞气全无，倒还有几分讨人欢喜。

“哎呀，竟然还有茶摊在。”

待那晃晃悠悠的少年走近，茶屋老板听到对方如此咕哝道。

“……我运气真好。”

TBC


End file.
